


Excite Me, Sensei 1....

by MajijoGangstas



Category: rappappa old gen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: When Majijo's leader gives orders, everyone must execute ! Yuko orders the Rappappas to strip down for her ! Just back when she recruited them... and everyone wants to give her their best performance...... ;)





	Excite Me, Sensei 1....

Rappappas’s place somewhere in the streets, in a old warehouse………….. All the members were sitting on barriers, waiting.

 

Black : (bored) She’s late…

Torigoya : Yeah…

Shibuya : Maybe we should start without her, after all we have our guns !

Gekikara : Hahahahahaha !!!

Sado : (talking to Shibuya) Impatient as always…

VLAM !!!!!

Everyone : Yuko-san !!

Yuko : Hey…

Sado : You’re okay ??

Yuko : Fine fine. Ok guys, today we’re gonna have a special lesson, no need to use guns !

Everyone : (disappointed) OOOOOOH…

Yuko : It’ll be about seducing a VIP…

Everyone : (Happy) AAAAAAAHH !!!

Yuko : …ME !!

Everyone : EH ???!!!

Yuko : Yep. You’re gonna seduce your leader, but not just anyhow… I want you to strip for me !

Black : HAH ???!!!

Shibuya : Wooow !!!

Torigoya : YEEEEEEEESSS !!!!!!!! I’M EXCITED !!!!!!!!

Gekikara : Hahahahahaha !!!!

Sado : Hm…

Yuko : Not you, Sado. As the vice-boss, there’s no need for you to do it. You’ll just watch them and help me to give your opinion.

Sado : (a bit disappointed) Yeah…

Yuko : Ok, let’s start guys ! Give your best shot , good luck, think about like you really want me without exaggerating too much ! I love this girl and I’m gonna show her, okay ??

Black : I’m not in.

Yuko : Eh ?? Why ??

Black : It’s against religion.

Everyone : Ooooh Black, come on !!

Yuko : Sorry ???

Black : Seducing a friend is against my religion.

Yuko : You know, killing people is also against religion ! Many things are maybe against religion so if we start to count them we’ll never end !

Black : Yeah but with love, especially between friends, I’m not laughing.

Yuko : Black, as long as you don’t hurt people or don’t torture them, then it’s not against religion. This is just a game.

Black : Hm. You’re a close friend…

Yuko : Hahaha !!! Don’t you remember how did I recruit all of you before ??

Black : (embarrassed) IT WAS DIFFERENT !!!!!!

Sado : Yuko, we don’t wanna you reminding us the details… (though she’s just dying for it inside)

Shibuya : Hey you can’t forever stay a virgin, girl…

Black : I’M NOT A VIRGIN, YOU FUCKIN WHORE !!!!!!

Shibuya : I was actually kiddin girl, hey relax !! Easy okay, don’t start to insult me !!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!! Black the virgin !!! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!

Sado : Gekikara, please.

Torigoya : (smiling) We all know that we’ve lost our virginity many years ago at an early age !! We were only just kids !

Shibuya : Euh yeah… no need to bring this up again you know, thank you !!

Gekikara : Early is enough, we were teenagers. Why not saying that we were babies too, girl ?! (Laughing like the others)

Sado : Hahahaha !!! As soon as we had started walking we lost it !! (Dying of laughter)

Black : Just imagine hahaha !!! How precocious children we were, hahahaha !!

Torigoya : (laughing) We’re all so fuckin stupid, stop I’m gonna piss myself !!

Gekikara : And we all know that Yuko-san took our virginity anyway, hahahahaha !!!!

Yuko : (laughing) Tss, bullshit !! (Gekikara wanted to kiss Yuko) Hey, go away !

Sado : It was painful when we first met…

Everyone : AAAAH SADOOO !!!!!

Sado : …but the first is always like that…

Everyone : COME OON !!!!

Yuko : (laughing too) Yeah, you bunch of virgins !! Thank me, I reached you to the top hahahaha !!!

Everyone : YUKOOOOO !!!!!

Yuko : If my boyfriend was hearing me right now…

Sado : You mean your boyfriends haha !! What about your girlfriends ??

Yuko : No, you guys are my precious girlfriends…

Shibuya : Oooh !!!

Torigoya : So sweeeet !!!!

Black : We all know how was our first time… (smiling)

Shibuya : Yeah, half our exes were just monstruous…

Gekikara : They’re all dead now so…

Torigoya : Speak for Black and yourself !

Sado : Torigoya, you still in touch with yours haha !!

Torigoya : You know after 10 weddings and 10 divorces…

Yuko : Hahahahahahaa !!!!

Black : The girl who’s fed up of everything, totally disgusted !!

Gekikara : It lasted like what, 1 week for each one or something ??!! HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

Shibuya : (dying of laughter) Oh yeah, 4 days or 2 for some I remember !!!

Torigoya : Weddings are all about money anyway…

Everyone : HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!

Torigoya : Married only for money and being on the news hehehe !!

Sado : And so proud of it hahaha !!! I remember about the party after…

Yuko : The most important thing !! Yeah you had a yellow dress, a white one, a red one, pink and black right ?? People were like oh my god !!

Gekikara : Even Torigoya’s weddings are outstanding hahahahahaha !!!!

Torigoya : Thank God, I don’t have babies !! What a mess !!

Yuko : Oh yeah cause 10 weddings, 10 divorces and 10 babies it’ll be big troubles !! Hahaha !!! Ok ok, back to business now ! Let’s start, Black come on !

Black : Hum.

Yuko : Think that we’re just the both of us, you want me so prove it !

Black : I don’t want you.

Yuko : Okay, thank you… Say I’m a rubbish too !

Black : You are one ! Haha, kiddin. Hey I’m not the first to start !!!

Yuko : Why not ?! After you’ll be relieved.

Everyone : (encouraging the Queen) BLACK, BLACK, BLACK !!!!!!

Black : Okay okay…

Yuko : Cool !!! Let’s start !!

(All the Queens stood next to each other, while Black was facing Yuko)

Sado : Yeah ! (She threw a chair)

Yuko : Hey..!! (Laughing) If you start killing me before the show, it’ll be a problem hahaha !! How brutal are you mmm….

Sado : Haha, shut up and enjoy asshole !! Sorry about that…

Yuko : (now sitting) Ok… now, be serious guys. This is practice ! Black, whenever you’re ready.

Sado putting the music but it was actually Center and Nezumi’s sextape instead !

All looking at Sado.

Yuko : Hey !! What the fuck…

Sado : I don’t know why this shit is here ! Anyway… Ok, go !! 

Joe Cocker - You Can Leave Your Hat On playing, but other songs too through the Queens’s show, so think about your favorite striptease songs guys, the most sexy ones to feel the atmosphere ;) .

Black was ready and was looking straight in Yuko’s eyes, this one patiently waiting to be impressed, arms and legs crossed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;) ! Rappappas are charged up !! The show is starting next, who's gonna impress Yuko ? Performers, action !!!!


End file.
